He's back
by sergeant peace
Summary: Kimi had a good life, great boyfriend, straight A student, and a good job, but now a ghost from her past has come to haunt her, and with his reappearance several crimes spring up, Can Kimi stop him? or is it just a matter of time before she's one of the victims.
1. ghost from the past

Kimi woke up to her alarm, she groaned and got out of bed, stretching.

"Kimi!" Kira said walking in, she went over to Kimi and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Happy birthday!"

Kimi smiled, "Thanks mom." She said standing up and going to her closet.

"Come down quickly, I made pancakes, I wouldn't want your father to eat them all before you got a chance to.'

Kimi smiled as her mom walked out, she went into the closet and put on a white shirt and some jeans, then quickly slid into her boots and ran downstairs.

"Happy birthday Kimi!" Chas said, "How does it feel to be 16?"

"It feels great." Kimi said, "So how's it going with work dad?"

Chas got nervous, "um…Kimi…I have some bad news…see…the courthouse called today…and asked if I could give a job to a juvenile delinquent getting out of jail soon… I said yes of course…'

"Well I don't mind, as long as he doesn't do something stupid." Kimi said, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Well…you see…its…well…it's _him…"_

Kimi let the fork in her hand drop to the table, 'you…you're letting _him_ work at your shop?

"Well…yes…I have too…"

"No, you don't have to let HIM work there! After what he did to our family!"

"Look, I don't like it any more then you do, but I believe in second chances, so I'm letting him work with us."

"Dad…"

"I'm sorry Kimi, but from what they're saying he's really changed."

"I doubt it…" she muttered, finishing her food, "why are they even letting him out! He's a murderer!"

"It seems that the evidence found against him was fabricated." He said, "So they're letting him out."

Kimi gave a huff, "I'm…I'm going to leave now… I'll see you this afternoon." She walked out of the house quickly.

"See you at the shop Kimi!"

Kimi walked quickly down the sidewalk, _they're letting him out…I can't believe they're letting him out…_

"Hey Kimi!" someone shouted, Kimi turned around and saw her boyfriend Phil Deville running over to her, his hands behind his back, 'Hey how's it going!" he said smiling.

Kimi gave him a small smile, 'hey Phil." she said softly.

"Happy birthday!" he said, bringing a small black box out from behind his back, he opened it up and revealed a silver chain necklace, a charm with her initials on it hanging from it.

"Oh my god Phil…it's beautiful!" Kimi said happily.

Phil unclasped it and put it around her neck, "beautiful just like you." He said, making her blush.

"Thank you Phil." she said, giving him a kiss.

Phil smiled, "it's too bad that we have to go to school today, if we didn't have to me and you could really celebrate your birthday."

Kimi nodded, her smile slowly disappearing, 'Phil…" she said, 'I have some bad news."

"What is it?'

"_He's_ coming back."

Phil froze up, "w-what? How? Why? Wait…how do you know?"

"My dad's giving him a job at the Java Lava… he said that they let him go because the evidence gathered against him was fabricated."

"This is unbelievable!" Phil exclaimed, "They can't just let him out!"

They can and they will," Kimi muttered, "they're letting that murderer out."

"We…we gotta tell someone!" Phil said, "We gotta warn the others!"

"We do have to tell them." Kimi said, "how about lets tell them during Lunch."

"That sounds great!"

"Until then don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry! I can keep a secret!" Phil said.

* * *

Kimi sat in her first period class, writing notes on the American Revolution, "Hey Kimi!" someone said, walking over; Kimi turned around and saw a familiar brunette walk over.

"Hey Rachel!" Kimi said, "how was your weekend?'

"It was good, I kinda got lost while I was in the park, it's hard to navigate around here."

Kimi smiled, Rachel had moved to their town two weeks ago, and she was still having trouble getting around town, 'why didn't you call me? I would've helped you."

"I kinda lost my phone," she said sheepishly.

Kimi shook her head and laughed.

Rachel smiled a little, "I suck at keeping up with my stuff…" she muttered.

"Don't worry, so am I." Kimi said.

"KIMI!"

Kimi looked behind her and saw Lil stomp over to her, 'Hey Lil." She said.

"What's this I hear about _him _coming back!"

Kimi sighed, "I'm going to kill Phil." she muttered.

"This sounds serious," Rachel said, "I'm just going to go."

"Alright Rachel, see you Later." Kimi said and started talking to Lil.

Rachel walked out and went through the halls, soon she was lost again, "Damn it!" she said, "where am I." she turned a corner and bumped into someone, "oh sorry…I didn't see you there."

* * *

"So he's coming back," Lil said, "and there's nothing we can do about it?"

"Nothing," Kimi said, they were sitting in the lunchroom discussing they're small dilemma, "he's going to be working at the Java Lava from now on."

"This is a disaster!" Lil shouted, 'how do they know he won't kill someone else!"

"From what they're saying, he's not even a suspect anymore."

Lil sighed, "and out of everyone, your dad is giving him a second chance?"

"Yeah," Kimi said, "even I don't believe it."

"Hey Kimi!" Rachel said walking over, "how's it going?"

"You don't want to know Rachel." She said.

"Oh… well guess what! I just met the coolest guy!"

"Really?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, he was wandering the halls and I bumped into him, literally."

"That's cool, where is he right now?"

"Oh he had to go to the bathroom, but he's coming right now." Rachel looked over to the entrance, "look there he is right now!"

Kimi looked over and her eyes widened, "No…way…" she whispered, Phil and Lil looked over and they too froze up in surprise.

The boy walking in hadn't change as much as when Kimi knew him, his black hair was shaggier and he looked paler too, he had gained a little muscle from his time in prison and his blue eyes had a small twinkle, his clothes had changed too, instead of the T-shirts she remembered him wearing, he was wearing a muscle shirt that showed off the two Tattoo's he got, one was a tribal sleeve on his right arm, the other was on his left shoulder, a cross with a scripture phrase "_and will know my name is the lord when I lay my vengeance upon you." _He walked over to them, "hey Rachel." He said, then looked to the others, 'long time no see Kimi, Phil, Lil."

"Uh…hi…Tommy…" Kimi whispered, she felt Phil tense up beside her.

Tommy stood there, looking at all of them with a disinterested look, "lil, Kimi, looking beautiful as always." He said, "and Phil, you look different, did you do something with your hair?"

Phil's muscles flexed, he didn't say anything to Tommy.

"Oh come on, why so gloomy?" Tommy asked, "I know I'm not your favorite person, but that doesn't mean you have to be so cold about it."

"I…I guess he's right…" Lil muttered.

"See, your sister agrees with me." Tommy said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly Phil shot up, "Get your hand off my sister." He snarled.

"Phil…" Kimi started.

The two boys kept glaring at each other, neither backing down until Tommy smirked and put his hand beside him, " you got guts Deville." He said.

Phil walked away, going out into the hall.

"Phil!" Kimi shouted following him, "Phil wait up please!"

"I can't believe… he…" Phil started, he punched the wall, leaving a hole in the wall, "That little fucker acts like nothing's wrong at all! Like he didn't do any of that shit he did!"

"I know Phil, but…they must've had a good reason to let him out, I mean…they didn't just let him out just to do it… maybe he's changed."

"I doubt it…" Phil muttered.

"Guy's." Rachel said, walking over to them, 'that was really rude! I mean you basically threatened him Phil!"

"We have our reasons to act the way we did Rachel." Kimi said.

"What reason is good enough to act the way you did!"

"He killed my brother." Kimi said.

* * *

_Kimi walked into her house after school, "it's so good to be home," she said, "Chuckie! I'm home!" she listened for him to acknowledge her, but she didn't hear anything, "Chuckie?" she asked, walking upstairs to his room, "Chuckie are you alright?" she opened up the door and screamed, lying on the floor was her brother, his throat was slit and his blood was all over the floor, there was someone sitting beside him, his arms soaked in blood. He looked up at her, his eyes were red from crying and his hair was disheveled._

'_K-Kimi…" he stuttered, his words were slurred and slow. "I-…I…"_

"_Tommy! What did you do!" she screamed, "CHUCKIE!"_

"So you found Chuckie dead…" Rachel said, she and Kimi were sitting on a bench in the park, discussing Tommy, "how do you know it was him?"

"He was covered in my brothers blood." Kimi said, 'kinda hard to say you were innocent after that."

"But, what about the murder weapon?"

"They never found it, and Tommy didn't remember where it went, since he was drunk at the time, he said he wasn't Guilty until the last week of his trial, he suddenly changed it to Guilty, I think he finally felt some type of guilt or remorse for it."

"I still don't think he's a bad guy." She said, "I was talking to him and he seemed so sweet."

"That's just what he wants you to see." Kimi muttered.

"You got a lot of nerve coming back here!" someone shouted, making Kimi and Rachel look around.

"Over there!" Rachel said, pointing over to three guys in a stand off.

"You think you can just walk back in here and expect everything to be the same? Man your dead!"

Kimi ran over and saw who the guy's were, Sean, Z and Tommy, and the first two looked ready to kill.

Tommy just stood there, looking at them, "I don't think I'm about to die." Tommy said.

Sean glared at him, then ran forward and punched him in the stomach. Then kneed him in his face, Z followed Sean's lead and hit Tommy in the face, Tommy fell to the ground as Z and Sean laid into him, "Stop!" Rachel screamed, Sean stepped back, having punched Tommy two or three times already. But Z didn't stop.

"Z man! Stop!" Sean said, trying to pull Z away, Z turned and punched Sean in the nose, sending Sean back.

"STOP!" Rachel screamed, pushing Z off of tommy,

Z turned to her, "you little bitch!" he snarled, trying to slap her, a hand came up and stopped him.

"Don't hit girls," Tommy growled and punched Z in the jaw, sending him careening away. Sean just watched him, not going in to help his friend. "I'm out," Sean muttered and ran, Z got up and glared at Tommy, then ran off too.

"I'm…I'm fine." Rachel said, Kimi helping her up.

Tommy nodded, looking at Sean and Z, "you know, I don't remember these two being such douche's." he said.

"People change." Kimi muttered, making Tommy look at her strangely.

"T!" someone shouted, Kimi turned around and saw someone run towards them, he was dressed strangely, with a Sherpa hat on his head,

"Dil, what do you want?" Tommy asked.

"Mom said that you were supposed to stay home today."

"I had a choice between going to school and just staying at home, I chose school."

"But she wanted you to stay home."

"I don't care." Tommy said, "I wanted to come here.'

"Always stubborn." Dil muttered, then looked at Kimi and Rachel, "oh, hey guy's." he said, "so…tommy's back.'

"Yeah we saw." Kimi grumbled.

"This cut looks bad," Rachel said, pointing to a deep cut on Tommy's head, "I'm going to take him to the nurse's.

Kimi watched them leave, "I still don't trust him." Kimi muttered.

Dil looked at her, "I' promise you T's different." He said, "I mean he's been sober for…a year, and he hasn't even tried to stab me yet, so I think he changed."

Kimi rolled her eyes, "but I can't believe he got beat by Sean and Z," she said, looking at the blood on the ground, "you'd think that being in Prison would've made him stronger."

"Maybe he didn't want to fight them." Dil said, walking away.

As he left Kimi realized the truth in Dil's words, "they attacked him and he didn't even move, he just let them attack him…" she looked towards the school, "what game are you trying to play Tommy.


	2. suspicions

Kimi walked into the Java Lava, putting her apron on.

"Sup Kimster." Tommy said from the cash register.

Kimi ignored him and went into the back, grabbing a large bag of coffee beans, struggling to bring it into the store.

"You need some help?" tommy asked.

"I'm fine." She muttered.

"You sure? Because if you don't pick up that bag right it's going to rip."

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped, she tried to pick up the bag and put it on the table when the bottom fell out, the beans scattering all over the floor.

"Told you." Tommy muttered, he picked up the broom and held it out for her."

Kimi glared at him, then grabbed the broom and started to sweep up the coffee beans.

Tommy walked into the back and grabbed one of the bags and carried it easily into the room, putting it on the counter, then turned to Kimi, "I know you don't trust me, but that doesn't mean that you can't accept help from me."

Kimi glared at him as he walked back to the register, then she noticed something, he had a slight limp in his walk, 'what happened to you?" she asked.

"What?"

"Why are you limping?"

"Some guy's just roughed me up a bit." He said, "one of them hit me with a bat, that's it."

Kimi looked at his face, it was bruised and beaten. She looked at his arms and they were the same, then she saw something on his back, "what's on your back?"

"Nothing." He said, walking to the back and clocking out, "Nothing at all." he jumped over the counter, "now if you're done asking stupid questions I think I'm going to go ahead and leave." He said.

"You haven't worked all your hours!"

'Actually I did," he said, "I worked since sixth period, I've worked eight hours, so I'll see you later." He walked out and left Kimi alone.

Kimi sighed and threw the coffee beans away."

"What up Kimster!" Phil said, walking in, "where's the murderer?"

"His shifts already over." She said, and then looked at Phil, "did you…attack Tommy today?"

"No, I didn't run into him after lunch, why?'

"Because during lunch he was attacked by Sean and Z, and I've been hearing all day that people have been attacking him, and then just now I saw him walking with a limp, and he had a lot more bruises then during lunch."

"So what? You think he's getting a pounding?"

"I'm sure of it, but what I want to know is why, I mean…he's been in prison for three years right? Why would he let all these people walk over him when he could easily whoop all of their Asses?'

"That is pretty weird." Phil said, "Maybe he doesn't want to arouse suspicion?"

"Maybe…but I don't like it."

Phil shrugged, then they heard someone scream, Phil ran outside with Kimi following close behind, a guy ran past him with a bloody knife, turning down a road and continuing on, "oh my god," Kimi said, looking down at a woman in pools of blood.

Phil ran over, "Kimi go call the cops!"

Kimi ran into the Java Lava and phoned the police.

* * *

Phil and Kimi sat in the police station, a cop sitting across from them, "so you heard a scream, and when you ran out you saw the woman in pools of blood, and then the possible perpetrator ran past you."

"He ran past us first, and then Kimi saw the hurt woman." Phil said.

He nodded, "and did you see any distinguishable markings?'

"No, he was pretty much covered up, had a beanie on."

The cop nodded, "you two are free to go, if you find out anything just come talk to us."

They nodded and both of them walked out.

"Phil…" Kimi started.

"Kimi don't…"

'I know it was him."

"How could it have been him Kimi? He had left like five minutes before it happened, there's no way he could've done it.'

"I'm just saying, it's suspicious that he left before it happened."

"Look Kimi, I don't trust him as much as you do, but that doesn't mean we need to pin this on him."

'I still think it's weird that he disappeared just before it happened.'

"Okay, he didn't disappear, he probably went home or something."

"Hey guys." Dil said, walking over, 'have you guy's seen Tommy? Haven't seen him since school."

Kimi and Phil looked at each other, "maybe he's with a friend?" Phil asked.

Kimi and Phil sat at their table in lunch, discussing what had happened the other day, "maybe he had a jacket and beanie in his bag and he just changed quickly." Kimi said.

"Maybe," Phil said.

"What are you guy's talking about?" Lil asked walking over.

"Yesterday a woman got mugged," Phil said, "Kimi's sure Tommy did it."

"What time did it happen?"

"I don't know around…seven maybe?"

"It wasn't Tommy." Lil said with absolute certainty.

"How do you know?"

**Flashback**

_Lil and a dark haired girl were lying in the grass making out fiercely in a thicket of trees in the park, "I know I've said this before…" Lil said to the dark haired girl, "but I really love you Jess."_

_The girl smiled, her blue eyes sparkling, 'I love it when I hear you say that Lil." She said._

_"Holy shit…" someone said, both of the girls looked up._

_"Tommy…uh…this isn't what it looks like."_

_"Really? Because it looks like you two were tongue wrestling in the tree thicket," Tommy said leaning on the tree, "and also it looks like your bra got unclasped during the little scuffle._

_Jess and Lil turned a bright red, "Tommy please don't tell anyone!" Lil Pleaded, "I…I'm not ready to come out yet…"_

_"What do you take me for?" Tommy asked, "I don't give as hit who you make out with, just do it somewhere else."_

_"Why?"_

_"I come to this thicket to chill, you know? It's like my Dojo, my place of Zen and peace."_

_"Well then we'll just get out of your hair." Jess said jumping up, the two running._

_"Thanks tommy." Lil said quickly._

_Tommy just grunted and climbed up into one of the larger trees, disappearing from sight_.

**Flashback**

"Well…I saw him at the movies around that time." Lil said, turning red, "he walked in, watched a movie and walked out."

"How do you know?" Phil asked suspiciously.

"Me and Jess were just watching a movie, you know…girls night out."

"How come I wasn't invited?" Kimi asked.

"Because you were working." Lil said, "but back to the point, it wasn't Tommy."

"What wasn't me?" Tommy asked walking over, Rachel beside him.

"Nothing." Kimi muttered, 'Nothing whatsoever."

"Cool," tommy said sitting down, "so what's the plan today? You goin' to kick my ass today Deville, considering you missed out on yesterdays ass beatings?"

Phil glared at him, "I don't attack people."

"Good," Tommy said, "the free-bees were yesterday, I'm not handing out any get out of jail-free cards today."

Phil watched him then turned to Kimi, "I'm going to go to the library," he muttered, "I got a report due today.'

"Alright." Kimi said, kissing Phil's cheek as he stood and left.

"Psst, Lil!" someone whispered, Lil turned and saw Jess hiding behind one of the pillars, Lil looked at the others and quickly walked over, she looked her secret girlfriend over, looking at the ripped up Jeans and the Led Zeppelin T-shirt, looking over Jess's porcelain face, "your looking cute today," Lil said softly.

"Not lookin' to bad yourself." Jess said with a smirk, "come on, we need to talk."

"So Kimi, you working this afternoon?" Tommy asked.

"No," Kimi said, 'I have a date with Phil."

"You and Phil." Tommy said, "never really thought it possible."

"Things change tommy." Kimi said Icily.

"Yeesh, what's with the coldness." Tommy muttered.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Kimi watched Tommy, Lil, Jessica and Rachel talking to each other and laughing, it was as if Tommy had never left, like everything was right with the world.

But Kimi knew better.

"Hey Kimster." Phil said, "whatchu doing?"

"Nothing." Kimi said, "just watching my two best friends turn traitor with tommy."

"Oh come on," Phil said, "they're just having a good time, too be honest, I really do think tommy changed."

"I'm still not so sure." Kimi muttered.

'"Come on babe," Phil said, 'just chill alright?"

Kimi let out a sigh, 'Maybe your right." She muttered, 'I just need to relax.'

Rachel and Tommy walked past Kimi, 'so it's tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we're hittin' the Java Lava up tonight, be there early so we can get everything ready."

Kimi tensed.

"Oh no…" Phil muttered.

'Guess what we're doing tonight Phil."

"I can tell you what we're not doing."


	3. an unfortunate happening

Kimi and Phil snuck into the back door of the Java Lava, "Kimi," Phil said, "I think your taking this way out of hand."

"Come on Phil, do you really trust him?"

He sighed, "No, but I trust Rachel's and Lil's judgment."

"I know, but still…"

"STOP! PLEASE!" Lil's voice shouted hysterically.

"Stop fighting Lil!" an unknown voice shouted, laughing.

"Lil!" Phil shouted, running in, Kimi following.

"What the…" Phil started.

Lil was lying on the floor laughing, Jess tickling her and laughing. Tommy and Rachel were sitting in the chairs, watching a movie on the screen.

"Phil!" Lil said surprised, quickly jumping away from Jess, "Um…uh… what are you doing here?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Phil shouted.

"Well I decided we could have a movie night here." Tommy said nonchalantly, "and Lil and Jess got into a tickle fight."

Kimi looked at all of them, Lil and Jess were standing to the side red faced, and both had lipstick all over their faces.

"Why do I doubt it was just a tickle fight?" Phil grumbled.

"Well…uh…" Jess started.

"Jess…lets just tell them." Lil said, "Phil…um…me and Jess…we're a couple."

"What?" Phil asked stupidly.

"Jess is my girlfriend." Lil said.

"Um…what?"

"Your sister's gay." Tommy put bluntly.

"Oh…"

"Lil, why didn't you tell us?" Kimi asked.

"I…I didn't want to be judged." She said, looking down, "I was going to keep it a secret until the right time…then Tommy found me and Jess making out, after wards he suggested coming and hanging out here with him and Rachel to start to open up to the idea of coming out..."

"It's working too," Jess said.

"Well that's pretty cool." Phil said.

"So what were you guy's doing in the back of the store?" Rachel asked, causing Kimi and Phil to turn red.

"Well…uh…see we…um…uh…"

"They were doing it." Tommy said with a smirk, "I mean just look how red they turned when you asked."

"We were not!" both Kimi and Phil shouted at the same time, "shut up!"

Tommy jumped up, "well, now that you're here Kimi I guess I can leave." He said, "I've been feeling kinda sick today."

"Uh…okay…"

"I'm gonna go with you tommy." Rachel said, "You know, just to make sure you get home safe."

Tommy smiled, and then walked out, "see you guy's later." He said, walking away just as it started raining.

"So, how long have you guy's been doing this?" Kimi asked Lil.

"Uh…just a couple of weeks."

* * *

Phil and Kimi were walking home together, "come on just admit it." Phil said, "He's not as bad as he used to be."

"Just because he's helping Lil doesn't mean he's not bad."

"I know, but you were wrong about him this time."

"Yeah, what about you? You went in there charging like a crazed bull!"

"That's because I heard my sister scream." Phil defended himself.

Kimi smiled, 'and that was sweet of you." She said, kissing his cheek as they came up to her house, "well I'll see you tomorrow Phil."

"Or I can stay over." Phil said suggestively, putting his arm around her.

She smiled, "I doubt my dad would want you to be in here when he wakes up."

"I can sneak out the window like I always do."

She sighed, "Fine, come on." She said with a smile.

* * *

Candace 'Candy' Vergas sat in the school library doing a report.

"Kid!" a janitor shouted making her look up, "I'm about to lock up, you might want to pack up."

"Thanks for telling me." She said, standing up and putting her paper up, "I guess I lost track of time."

"It's alright." He said, "Come on, I'll walk you out."

The two walked down the deserted halls, "can't believe you've been here since four." The old man muttered.

"Yeah, I had to get this done today." She said.

A crash made both of them jump. "Who's there!" the Janitor shouted angrily.

A man in a ski mask came out of the chem lab.

"Kid, run." The janitor said to her as the man started to bring a pistol out, "RUN!"

Candy ran as the man opened fire, hitting the Janitor in the head.

Candy turned down a hall as the guy fired at her, 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she cried, over and over again. Running into a closet, she closed it and looked out of a crack in the door, "where is he…" she whispered, suddenly the door flew open Candy screamed, "I promise I won't tell anyone!" she cried, "I-I promise!"

"I know you won't tell anyone." He growled, bringing the gun up and pointing it at her chest, and pulling the trigger.

* * *

Kimi and Phil walked to school hand in hand, 'that was a close call." Phil said, 'almost got caught."

"That was your fault." Kimi said, "I told you he was coming, and you didn't get up until you heard the knob turning."

"Oh come on." He said, "I thought you were just messing around."

She smiled, "well now you know to take me seriously." She said.

"Yeah, "Phil said with a soft laugh, putting his arm around Kimi, "how pissed do you think Chaz would be if he found us?"

"Very.' She said as they turned the corner, "oh my god…" Kimi gasped, in front of them the school was surrounded by cops and ambulances, "what happened?"

"Guy's!" Lil shouted running over, "there's been a shooting."

"Was anyone hurt?" Kimi asked worriedly.

"A janitor and a Junior girl got shot." Lil said, "The Janitor died, but the girl is still alive, barely though."

Kimi watched the Police load up the two people, one was in a body bag, the other was plain to see.

"That…that's Dil's girlfriend." Phil said.

"And she's still alive?" Kimi asked.

"As far as I can tell." Phil muttered.

"But…who would do this?" Kimi asked, 'I mean why kill a janitor and hurt some girl?"

"I don't know, it could be anyone." Lil said, 'I heard that this happened last night around 6:30."

Phil stiffened. "Tommy left the Java Lava at 6:10." He muttered.

"Phil don't start…" Lil started.

"He left twenty minutes before all of this happened," Phil said, "and your saying it doesn't sound suspicious?"

"It does, but come on! Tommy has changed!"

"Maybe not." Phil growled, "I'm going to find out the truth." He turned and started walking back down the street, towards Tommy's house.

"Phil please!" Lil pleaded.

"Phil," Kimi started.

"Don't even try Kimi." He said, going towards the front of Tommy's house and pounding on the door, "open up pickles!" Phil shouted.

Dil opened the door, 'what's up?" he asked sleepily.

"Dil, what are you still doing asleep?"

"Oh I got a call from the school saying to not come in today, so I didn't."

"Where's Tommy?"

"Up in his room probably."

Phil pushed past Dil and stomped up the stairs, he walked over to Tommy's door and kicked it open, then stopped in shock at what he saw.

Tommy and Rachel were asleep on the bed, Tommy had his arms around Rachel, keeping her close, Rachel had her head resting on Tommy's chest, tommy had stirred a little, he looked up, "what's up Phil?" he mumbled, "do you not know how to knock or something?"

"Spill it tommy," he said, "I know you did it."

"She's not an 'it'," Tommy said, "She's Rachel."

"Quit being a smart ass." Phil growled, "I know you shot the janitor and that girl last night."

"Someone got shot?" Tommy asked dumbfounded, he sat up, careful not to wake up Rachel, he got on some pants real quick.

"Yeah, last night around 6:30." Phil said.

"Well I didn't do it," he said, "I was home by 6:10, and in bed by 6:23."

Phil watched him for a while, "why is it that I don't believe you?

"You can ask my brother, and my parents." Tommy said, "and Rachel, if she wakes up."

"How is she still asleep?" Phil asked.

He shrugged, 'heavy sleeper."

Rachel stirred a little, "it's too early to go to school." She mumbled, turning over in her sleep.

"Who was it that got shot?" Tommy asked.

"A janitor in the school, and a Junior named Candy Vergas."

"My girlfriend?" Dil's voice asked, Phil turned around and saw Dil standing there, a look of shock on his face.

"Y-yeah Dil."

Dil looked at Tommy, and then back at Phil, then he turned and ran down stairs, grabbing his keys as he ran.

Tommy looked at Phil, his fists clenched, "you think I'm such a bastard that I would shoot two people for no reason?"

"The bill seemed to fit." Phil muttered.

"Well I didn't do it," he growled, "you can hook me up to the lie detector." He turned, 'Now get out."

Phil looked at him for a while, then turned and walked downstairs, Kimi and Lil waiting outside for him, "so Dil found out about his girlfriend." Kimi said.

"He took off quick.' Lil said.

"And Tommy didn't do it." Phil said.

"So who did it?"

Phil shrugged, "I don't know."


	4. coming out

Lil sat in her room with Jess, watching a marathon of the Walking Dead, Jess and Lil were cuddling, with Lil resting her head on Jess while Jess had her arms around Lil, "I can't believe what happened to Candy." Lil murmured.

"I know," Jess, said, "it's crazy, you think the police are getting close to finding who did it?"

"I doubt it." Lil muttered, "There's almost no one they can pin it on right now."

Jess nodded, "how's Dil holding up?"

"He won't leave the hospital." She said, "All of this makes me scared Jess…"

"Don't worry," Jess said softly, kissing her girlfriend's head, "no one will touch you, I won't let them."

Lil smiled, "you always make me feel safe." She said, snuggling into her.

Jess sighed happily, it had been at least four months since the two had started going out, it had been a confusing time before then, since both girls didn't believe that they were gay until they met each other, but now neither could live without the other.

"So do you think Phil's right?" Lil asked, "about Tommy being responsible?"

"No, I don't think he did it." Jess said, "something weird's going on though, and it all goes back to when Tommy was arrested…"

"Why?'

"Why would he so fervently deny it for more than four months and then suddenly just change his plea? They didn't give him a deal, why make it worse for yourself?"

Lil thought about it, 'your right…but there's nothing we can do to change that…"

Jess nodded, "so…" she said, trying to change the subject, "are we going to go public tomorrow?"

"I'm…I'm not sure…" Lil said, sitting up, "I mean…what if all of our friends just decide to drop us? What if they think we're doing it for attention?"

"It won't go down like that." She said, 'you and the other cheerleaders are tight, you guy's are like best friends for life, and as for my friends, they didn't drop Greg and Joe when they came out, why would they drop us?"

Lil nodded with a smile, "then yes, lets go public tomorrow."

Jess smiled, and kissed Lil, "we're going to turn the school upside down tomorrow."

* * *

Kimi walked beside Phil in the hallways, "so Jess and Lil are really going to do it." She said.

"Yep," Phil said, "they said they will walk into lunch holding hands."

"It's lunch right now isn't it?"

"Yep," Phil said, walking into the lunchroom, what he saw made him clench his fists, the cheerleaders and a few of the football players were yelling at Lil and Jess, Lil was crying while Jess's skater friends were defending them, he ran over, 'what the fuck is going on!"

"Did you know your sisters gay!" one of the cheerleaders practically screamed, "oh my god and we've been showering with her after practice! She was probably getting off on it!"

"I'm about to break your little pencil thin neck Wally!" Jess screamed at the girl, being held back by two of her friends.

"We don't need a gay cheerleader," one of the football players said, 'how does that make us look as a school?"

"Shut it Jack!" one of the skaters said, he was a good foot shorter than the football player but he wasn't going to back down. "I oughta beat the living shit out of you!"

The two were standing mere inches from each other; it would've been comical if it weren't a serious situation.

"Both of you back off!" Phil shouted angrily, pushing the two apart, "what's' the big deal? Yeah my sisters gay, so what? We all have our preference."

"You don't understand!" one of the cheerleaders wailed, "you don't have some gay guy behind you during football!"

"Actually I'm pretty sure Greenhorn over there might be a little fruity." He said, pointing over to a large, muscular man sitting next to some guy, the two were making out fiercely, "hell he's the quarterback."

"Shut it Deville!" Z said, walking over with a few other football players, "don't you get it, no one wants to have a queer on the cheer team, they don't know when she'll try to sneak a feel on one of the girls."

A fist came out and punched Z Square in the Jaw, sending him straight into one of the tables; suddenly everyone was on their feet, Phil's eyes widened.

'I've been wanting to do that for a while." Tommy grumbled, popping his knuckles.

"Why you little…" one of the Football players started, but Sean punching him stopped his sentence short. "Enough!" Sean shouted, making the two groups step back a little, "anyone who has a problem with Lil or Jess has a problem with me." He said.

The football players walked away, glaring at Sean, one of the cheerleaders walked over to Lil, "your off the team," she said, then walked away, making Lil cry even more.

Jess put her arms around her, 'Calm down,' she said softly, "it's alright.'

Phil looked at Sean, "Thanks," he said.

"Anytime." Sean muttered.

"I woulda thought you would stand with the Football Freaks." Tommy said, leaning on a wall.

"I'm not a jackass." Sean said, "I don't go against someone just because they change their preference."

Tommy and Sean glared at each other for a little while longer, then Sean nodded to Tommy and walked away.

Kimi walked over, "Man, didn't think people would react like that."


End file.
